1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device for removing slips of material paper, such as from a continuously transported slip web. The device has an advancement roll pair which continuously advances and holds the slip web. A blade cylinder includes a blade, which follows a path along a surface line. A respective lead end of a slip is pushed into an open gripper of a gripper cylinder. A device is arranged between the advancement roll pair and the blade cylinder for providing transverse perforations in the slip web. A rotating tear-off segment cooperates with the blade cylinder.
2. Description of Related Art
A device of this type is known from practical operation and will be described with the aid of FIG. 2. Such a device cannot be reset to different slip formats without considerable cost since, in order to do this, the distance from the device which carries out the transverse perforation to the cooperating rotating tear-off segments or to the gripper of the gripper cylinder, respectively, must be changed. Changing this distance is costly, since the drives of the advancement rolls and of the transverse perforating device must also be adjusted to the changed format.
That is why the purpose of this invention is to create a device of the aforementioned type which can be adapted to different slip formats simply, rapidly, and with limited structural cost.